


Through Another Lens

by PirateMarvelite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, F/M, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Lesbian Celestia Ludenberg, Minor Maizono Sayaka/Naegi Makoto, Murder, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateMarvelite/pseuds/PirateMarvelite
Summary: Kyoko's journey through despair, hope, love and loss. WARNING: MOSTLY CANON COMPLIANT
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Kudos: 6





	Through Another Lens

The massive high school towers over all the other buildings in this bustling urban area. It's like the school stands at the center of the entire world. It brings in top students from every field imaginable. A government-funded school of privilege. They say that if you come here and manage to graduate, you'll be set for life. With hundreds of years of tradition, it sends the cream of the crop into the workforce every year. It was built to raise hope in the nation's future. Which makes Hope's Peak a pretty fitting name.

There are two things you need to attend this school... One, you have to already be attending high school. Two, you have to be the very best at what you do. No ordinary student could enroll here. The only way in is if you’re scouted by the school itself.

And standing there at the gate of the ultimate school filled with the ultimate students…

Was her, Kyoko Kirigiri, the ultimate detective and the daughter of the headmaster of this prestigious school, though she wasn’t about to let anyone know that. 

As she stood in front of the school, she decided it’s best to not wait any longer. Kyoko briskly pushed open the doors, ready to accomplish what she came here for. The moment she stepped into Hope’s Peak, she felt this overwhelming dizziness as her vision blurred. The world was spinning until she fell to the ground, passing out.

As she woke up, her blood turned to ice as she looked around, not remembering how she had gotten into this classroom. ‘The room is exactly like you’d expect in a classroom,’ she thought to herself. Until Kyoko noticed the windows were bolted shut with metal plates covering them, which sent shivers down her spine.

“Relax, Kirigiri, you need to assess the situation before panicking,” she murmured to herself. According to the pamphlet on the desk she had been sleeping on, Kyoko was inside Hope’s Peak Academy and had to attend some kind of entrance ceremony.  
She slowly walked down the hallways to find the main hall where she was faced with 14 students. 

To say they were a diverse bunch would be an understatement, in Kyoko’s opinion. Most of them had unique attributes that could easily distinguish them from one another. 

There was a kind of awkward silence until an extremely round boy in glasses stepped forward and said “Including her, we have fifteen students which seems like a good cut off point.” Kyoko immediately recognized him as Hifumi Yamada, the ultimate fanfiction creator. She did thorough research on each of her fellow classmates so she’d have a leg up on her first day.

“Does anyone remember how they got here?” Kyoko asks. “I passed out in the main hall and woke up in a classroom,” she continues, trying to get to the bottom of this mystery.

“Let’s talk about another pressing matter!” an intense boy shouts at her, “You’re late, missy. Your tardiness is unacceptable.”

“Leave her alone, jackass,” a blond girl with long twin pigtails says as she steps in front of Kyoko. Kyoko flashes her a quick smile of gratitude. She can stand up for herself but she definitely appreciates the blonde sticking up for her.

This girl was easily the most recognizable person here, from her beautiful strawberry blonde hair to her stylish outfit, this was Junko Enoshima, the ultimate fashionista. She looked slightly different from her cover photos but Kyoko decided to chalk it up to photoshop, which was rampant in the fashion world.

Next, a kind of gothic lolita girl stated “Now that we are aware of our current dilemma, we should introduce ourselves.” Her accent was a mix of French and German which Kyoko questioned. “I am Celestia Ludenberg, but you may call me Celeste, I’m the ultimate gambler,” she continues. A few students raised their eyebrows at her introduction including Kyoko. Celestia is definitely a mystery, she thinks to herself.

“You’re Japanese, right?” Kyoko decides to speak up, voicing what everybody else had been afraid to ask. 

“Of course I am,” Celeste responds dismissively as if her name was a completely traditional Japanese one, her poker face revealed nothing. “Since you’re so eager to speak, you might as well introduce yourself,” the girl says with an undertone of aggression.

“Kyoko Kirigiri,” the lavender-haired girl states, like Celestia, not intending to reveal much about herself.

Most of the introductions fly by to Kyoko. She repeats their names to herself in her head: Junko, Kiyotaka, Chihiro, Byakuya, Yasuhiro, Leon, Mondo, Sakura,   
Sayaka, Toko, Makoto, Aoi, Hifumi, and Celestia.

And with that, all the introductions are done. Hmm... Even though they're all "ultimate," they each have their own individual sort of...um...something.

“Okay, time to get down to business. This is no time to stand around making friends like a bunch of dull-eyed baboons,” Byakuya snaps. “As Kyoko said earlier, none of us remember how we got here.” He glances her direction as he’s saying this.

Taking this as an opportunity, Kyoko cuts in “He’s right, idle chatter will get us nowhere. It’s time to discu--”

Without warning, the monitor behind the students turned on, and on the screen was a silhouette of what seemed to be a bear. It completely derailed the conversation Kyoko was trying to start, as the Ultimates began speaking in hushed whispers, confused and slightly scared of what was happening.

“Mic check… mic check,” came blaring from the TV in an extremely obnoxious tone. “All students please come to the gymnasium for the welcoming ceremony ASAP.”

“Guess I’m not going to have that nap I wanted,” Leon groaned in annoyance. Honestly, how a person can be thinking of sleep at a time like this was beyond Kyoko. It was incredibly foolish, in her opinion.

“Seriously, though, what’s our game plan here?” Makoto chimes in for the first time since his introduction. ‘Not bad, Mr. Ultimate Lucky Student… not bad at all’ Kyoko thinks to herself, he’s not anything like she expected. She expected him to be utterly incompetent considering his lackluster talent.

“Isn’t it obvious? We go to the ceremony.” Celeste interjects to which Kyoko nods despite her cautiousness.

“We should go to the ceremony so we can get a clear understanding of the situation,” Kyoko adds, backing up Celestia’s assertion. The others murmur in agreement before leaving the entrance hall one at a time through the corridors.


End file.
